


Voltron Defenders of Atlantis

by Dola625



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dola625/pseuds/Dola625
Summary: Atlantis a mythical continent said to have sank to bottom of the ocean. Never to be seen again. But Shiro the son of two world renowned explorers plans to find it. Even if it costs him his life... and his heart?!





	1. The end of a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fictional and mostly theories. Nothing from below is from Plato’s diary since I’ve never read it before. Disney’s movie Atlantis the Lost Empire.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis a mythical continent said to have sank to bottom of the ocean. Never to be seen again. But Shiro the son of two world renowned explorers plans to find it. Even if it costs him his life... and his heart?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edite my chapters so if you reread my story and see it changed. Then you know why.

Around 387 BC

A long time ago a huge bright light filled the sky. From it erupted a huge tidal wave. Crashing towards Atlantis and crushing everything that stood in its path. The people screamed as they all raced towards the center of city. 

Suddenly a bright purple light came from the center of the city as the waved closed in. Stones with faces carved on their surface soon lit up with the same purple light. Spinning around the light, it activated the stone statues that were on the outer rim of the city. 

The statues clapped and a purple force field soon encased the city as it sank into the depths the ocean. All in one day the continent of Atlantis sank. No one has seen it since.

Centuries of years later 

A sunny afternoon in a museum London, England, 1914. Down in the boiler room a young man with black hair had a buzz cut to his ears and a black tuff on the top covering his nose. 

He wore a white button up shirt and a black vest with green pants. Was busy writing letters in a strange ancient language. Mumbling to himself as he wrote with broomsticks and chairs set up to look like real humans.

After he finished writing down his sentence he then wiped off the chalk from his hands and walked over to the podium. Clearing his throat and with a nervous smile he looked up.

“Atlantis is the mythical continent said to have advanced technology, medicine and even had the ability to fly! Ancient scholars and civilizations have all agreed that they possessed a power source that even exceeded steam engines!” 

“Ladies and gentlemen I proposed that we bring this power source back up to the surface by finding Atlantis and how you may ask. This.” The man quickly bends down and lugs a solid iron shield up and onto the podium.

“Shield holds the secret on where the Shepard’s Journal is. Which is said that the secret on where the continent of Atlantis lies in this journal. From a century old translation from a text which states that the journal rests in Ireland. I have discovered that after comparing this Vikings shield to that of the text. That they had mistranslated a letter.” Shiro tapped the shield as he erased the R in Ireland to replace it with a C.

“Instead it lies in Iceland... Gentleman and gentle ladies I will now take your questions.” Shiro bowed and smiled.  
Suddenly the shrill ringing of the phone sounded off in the quiet room. Shiro shakily smiled and dashed over to the telephone sitting on his desk.

“Cartography and Linguistics, Takashi Shirogane speaking,” he said.  
An angry voice bursted through the ear piece and his smile then turn into a frown.

“Understood sir.” Shiro said then sit the ear piece down and walked over to the boiler across the room. He quickly started to twist some nozzles and slammed a wrench onto it. Quickly heading back to the telephone he placed the ear piece back to his ear.

“Is it working now?” Shiro asked and the angry yelling stopped. Shiro hung up the telephone and turned the blackboard over to its other side.  
“This map is the calculation I made that will lead us to the Shepard’s journal along with a crew and my-.” Shiro said until he was interrupted by the coo coo clock on the wall.

“Okay its time to put my work to the test.” Shiro whispered out while grabbing books and rolled up maps. He paused when he reached the shrine that had candles lit. He grabbed for the photo that was placed in the shrine. 

It held a woman, man and little boy. The man was holding the woman by her waist has his other hand rested on the boys shoulder. He gentle smiled and hugged the photo to his chest.  
“I’ll make you proud you guys,” Shiro said.

Suddenly the mail shoot right next to him sounded and a capsule appeared. He quickly opened it and read the contents.  
“Dear Mister Shirogane this letter is to inform you that your 4:30pm meeting has been moved up to 3:30pm” Shiro read out loud.

“What!” Shiro’s head then shot up to look at the clock and saw 4:30pm. The mail shoot sounded off again and he quickly read the next letter.

“Dear Mister Shirogane due to being absent for more than an hour the meeting has been canceled from Slav and the board of directors. Have a nice weekend,” Shiro read.  
“Cancelled! You’ve got to be kidding me!” Shiro cried outraged at Slav and the directors underhanded trick.

Upstairs

A group of man were coming out from a meeting room. Each wore expensive cloths and had umbrellas in hand.  
“How far the Shirogane family has fallen.” One man sneered as his companions laughed.  
“Yes, Takashi has become crazier each year. Going on and on about Atlantis.” Another said with air quotes.

“There are just too many alternate dimensions that the probability of Atlantis exists is 0.0001 percent” Slav said and many nodded in agreement.  
“Thank god we were able to avoid him.” They all laughed and started to head to the exit.

“Board Directors! Slav!” Shiro’s voice shouted his voice echoing off the halls. His shoes clicking against the marble tiles as he ran towards them.  
“Oh dear lord. He found us!” One cried and ran back into the room along with everyone else.

“Wait board directors. Slav wait!” Shiro shouted but it was too late as they slammed into the door. The door was shut and locked. Shiro sick and tired of playing cat and mouse started to bang on the door.  
“Slav I know your in there open up!” Shiro yelled.  
After of few seconds of banging on the door. The door opened a crack to show Slav’s guilty face. 

Slav was a lanky man who stood up to Shiro's shoulders. He wore a grayish purple sweatshirt with 8 sleeves and 4 pocket. His pale skin a stark contrast to his dark cloths. His hair was greenish with two tufts of hair sticking out from his head. Along with a greenish beard of four string like things growing from his chin.

“Shiro look. Theres just no probable way that Atlantis exists. I know you want to clear your parents name but this is no way to doing it. All your doing is dragging it in mud even more. You have bright future a head of you and smart brain. Please don’t waste it all on a silly wild goose chase,” Slav said putting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

Slav looked at Shiro. His bangs covering his eyes but his fists were all he needed to know on how he felt. Shiro after taking a deep breath, shrugged off Slav’s hand.

"Slav why can't you understand my dream...no our dream?!"  
"Shiro..."  
“We've been friends since forever but…you never understand Slav...You never could." Shiro said in a choked voice and handed Slav a letter.  
“Whats this? More myths of Atlantis?” Slav asked as his colleagues snickered in the background.

“No, my resignation letter. I’m leaving since I know where I’m not needed.” Shiro said and walked away his head held high and fists clenched.  
“Shiro…” Slav whispered out gripping the letter but sighed and closed to door.  
The laughter from his colleagues echoing through the hall.


	2. Whole New Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis a mythical continent said to have sank to bottom of the ocean. Never to be seen again. But Shiro the son of two world renowned explorers plans to find it. Even if it costs him his life... and his heart?!

The once clear sky soon filled with ominous dark clouds. The distant sound of thunder could be heard from their murky depths.

Shiro walked down the street his hands in his gray jacket. As he carried his few possessions from the museum in a book bag. He sighed and took out his wallet to show the same picture but smaller. Shiro finally reached the park and sat down on a bench hidden away by trees but still have a view of the lake.

"Mom. Dad. I'm so so sorry. I tried so hard. Learning everything I could about Atlantis, Plato and even the ocean floor but all I got to show for it is a job being a boiler man. I failed to clear your names and prove to everyone you guys were right. That you weren't crazy that you were...great." Shiro's hands shook as he thought about his parents.

The parents who took care of him. Gave him love. Showed him the world of past, present and maybe future. Shiro always knew his parents weren't crazy to believe in Atlantis even after their reputation went down the drain and people calling them quacks they continued on. They never stopped believing in Atlantis and they payed for it with their lives.

Suddenly droplets feel onto the picture protected by plastic. He wiping his eyes, he slowly looked up to see rain tumbling down and onto the earth. Taking a deep breath Shiro got up put his wallet back into his pocket and trudged back home.

Home

After getting soaked in the rain and fumbling with his keys. With shaky cold fingers he unlocked his apartment door. 

The room was dark and dreary. Shiro not so gently tugged on the lamp cord that turned on the entryway light.

Shining artificial light onto a hot lady looking out the window! Surprised Shiro was left gapping like fish as he stared at her. She had chocolate brown skin and pearl white hair. She had a models body and was hugged by a sleek sky blue dress. She had a white silk sash around her waist tied into a pretty bow. She turned towards him and her sapphire blue eyes coldly looked at him, analyzing him.

"Takashi Shirogane. I presume?" She asked with a British accent as she sat down on his chair.  
All Shiro could do was nod. His wet bag thunked on the floor, falling from his loose grip.

"Good. My father has something to say to you. So your coming with me. Any questions?"  
"Whats your name?"  
"Oh blimey. I knew I forgot something." She said and stood up.

"The name is Allura Royal Altea and my father wants to have a talk with you." Allura said and held out her hand.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Allura." Shiro automatically said.

After a few awkward moment of continuing to shake hands. Shiro quickly let go and cleared his throat.  
"So what kind of talk?"  
"I'll let papa explain that one." Allura said waving her hand as she opened the door.  
"Who's your father?"  
Allura stopped at the door and turned. Smirking she said in a low sultry voice.  
"You'll just have find out for yourself." She then left and Shiro stunned at first scrambled to catch up to her.

Altea House (its a mansion)

"Here we are. The Altea house." Allura said.  
"Its huge!" Shiro said his eyes widen.  
"We don't have Royalty in our name for nothing." Allura said chuckling at Shiro's reaction.

Inside Altea House

The entry way was huge and cluttered with so much stuff you could hardly see the wall. Old antiques, technology and pottery laid on the floor and hung on the walls. An old European chandelier hung on the wall with candles. Lamps and wall lamps lit the way to an elevator right across the door.

"Sorry about the mess. My father an avid antique collector." Allura said as Shiro looked around astonished by how much stuff there was.  
There were piles and piles of stuff. From suits of armor to dog collars!

"Follow me and don't get the stuff wet. Their very delicate and easily gets mold." Allura said while shivering as she walked down the red carpet leading to an elevator.

She swiftly walked over to the elevator while Shiro fast walked/ran over to her while trying to shake off his wet cloths but not on the carpet. Finally catching up to Allura who was already inside. He quickly slide into the elevator and Allura clicked the down button. While they went down Allura fixed his disheveled cloths and hair.

"There. Now you look like your age," Allura said.  
"Don't I always look my age?" Shiro lifted an eyebrow.  
"Ah. No." Allura then patted his chest.

"Now be polite to papa, he doesn't like rudeness." Allura said as she pushed Shiro out of the elevator. Shiro stumbled out and into a huge room also piled high with stuff.

The only difference from the entry way and this room was that on the walls were photos and paintings. Some of them of famous people, others of people Allura father maybe knew or known. A fire place right across from him. Lit the mostly dark room and right above it was a two faces Shiro knew by heart.

"Mom. Dad?" Shiro whispered out as he walked over to the fire place.  
"Two of the greatest explorers I knew." A cheery booming voice said from behind Shiro.

Shiro quickly turned to see an old man with pearl white hair slicked back and a beard. He had chocolate brown skin and blue eyes just like his daughter. He wore a tight white shirt with blue yoga shorts. He was in tree pose on a blue mat while listening to violins.

"Sir Alfor I assume," Shiro stuttered out and bowed.  
"Welcome my boy to my lovely home." Alfor said putting on a robe and tying it.  
He then pulled a now shocked and awkward Shiro into a hug.

"You look like your papa when he was your age. How time flies. One day your holding them in your arms as they babble nonsense then the next thing you know they know how to speak 6 different dead languages." Alfor laughed and let a still shocked Shiro go.

"You knew my parents?"  
"Knew them. I dated your mom and dad once." Alfor laughed out.

Shiro made a disturbed face and Alfor laughed again. He then lead Shiro over to the fire place and sat him down in a chair. Alfor quickly ran over to a pile of stuff and started to rummage around. Muttering the entire time as he made his way through the stuff.

The room was silent with the only sound of Alfor's mumbles and stuff falling over. Shiro silently took his wallet picture and held it up to Alfor's picture. The picture held a younger Alfor with a stubble and shorter hair. His mom and dad were in high school uniforms. Alfor was in the middle while his mom and father held hands in front of him. Right under Alfor was a woman and she was sitting down in a chair with a serene smile on her face.

"Your mom liked to mumble too when her mind was occupied. Did you know that?" Alfor said while still looking.  
"No...I didn't." Shiro said looking down at his mothers smiling face.  
"Yeah she did it so much that I even got that habit. Drove my wife and daughter crazy." Alfor laughed. "Ah. Here it is." Alfor cried and waved a brown package in the air as he was surrounded by a sea of antiques *cough* junk.

"Your parents gave it to me before they died. Telling me that when the time is right and their baby boy is ready. To give it," Alfor grunts "to you." Alfor said as he trips over an antique crown.

Shiro quickly grabbed Alfor's arm and helped him get out between a cows butt and a model of a purple robot.  
"Thanks." Alfor said and gently placed the package into Shiro's hands.

Shiro quickly opened the box to find a note. His mothers and fathers elegant signatures written along with "for our baby boy Shiro." Underneath the letter was a worn old book. Its pages yellow with age and its leather front worn with exposure but it was fully intact. A purple ancient rune or symbol rested on the cover.

"Your parents were great explorers. The best of the best. It was tragic that their career ended on such a sour note," Alfor said. "But if your anything like your father then I know you'll find success with a little help from me." Alfor chuckled while Shiro cocked his head in confusion.

"You see, I too didn't believe in Atlantis as well. Since no one has ever founded the location of the Shepherds Journal. Until one day your father and me made a bet. I told him "Shirogane-kun if you find that Journal I'll kiss you on the mouth and finance the entire thing." Alfor took over to a photo frame hidden behind the other one of his parents.

"You can imagine how that situation turned out." Alfor said with red cheeks as he handed the photo to Shiro.  
In it was Alfor and Shiro's father trying not to kiss as their wife's pushed them towards each other. Both of them had devious grins on their faces while the boys held a horrified ones. Shiro smiled and saw how youthful and happy his parents were before everything crumbled down on his 16th birthday.

"Shiro. I've set up everything for you. A team, crew and equipment that will be able fulfill your dream and your parents dream." Alfor said and walked over to where his yoga mat was.

Sitting right beside it was a world globe and Alfor placed his hand on it and spun it to the right. The clicking of gears was heard and the floor rumbled. Slowly the floor in front of Shiro turned and reveled models of boats, a huge blue and white submarine and even a hot air balloon.

"This is what you will be using to get to the continent of Atlantis." Alfor said and Shiro gapped in wonder.  
"And these are your crew member and team members." Alfor said taking two huge folders stuffed with paper. "But these folders hold the information for the main crew and leaders." Alfor took out 6 pictures all of young adults and 1 older gentlemen.

"Coran is my most trusted advisor/babysitter and knows everything you need to know about rocks and dirt. Lance is a goof ball and class clown but his bomb expertise is number one. Katie Holt or Pidge is the daughter and sister of space engineers. She knows everything about machines. If you drive it she knows about it. Hunk is the doctor but don't let his size fool you. He can do just about anything another doctor can do and more. My daughter Allura shall lead along with my most trusted friend Zarkon. This team is the same one who brought the journal back."

"Where was it?" Shiro asked while flipping through the pages of the folders.  
"Iceland." Alfro said stopping the spinning globe to show Iceland.  
Shiro stopped and smiled, pride filling his heart.  
"But we're missing one crucial element." Alfor said.  
"Whose or whats that?"  
"An expert in dead languages." Alfor said looking at Shiro.  
Shiro stood up straight and looked Alfor in the eyes. The folder forgotten. Shiro then cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I'll do it. For my parents and myself. I'll show Slav and everyone at the museum that they was right." Shiro said not losing eye contact with Alfor.  
"Awesome then come with me. Its time to set sail." Alfor said and turned. His robe fluttering behind him like a cape.


	3. A sinking we shall go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis a mythical continent said to have sank to bottom of the ocean. Never to be seen again. But Shiro the son of two world renowned explorers plans to find it. Even if it costs him his life...and his heart?!

"Why of all days do I have to get seasick!" Shiro cried out as he hung half way over the guard railing on the ship that was taking him to Atlantis. His face pale and his hands shook as the sea waves rocked the ship back and forth. 

After a few more minutes of throwing up. Shiro could finally let go of the railing without going back to throw up. He sighed and sank down to where his book bag was. His stomach still doing backflips but settled enough to let him walk around. 

He's been glued to that guard railing since they've set sail. He looked around to see the usual sailors passing by. A high pitch noise suddenly filled Shiro's ears and he looked up.

"Attention we are almost at our destination. All hands to the launch bay." A girls voice said from the intercom.  
"Oh and whoever took the L from the from the motor pool sign. I hope reframes from such childish pranks in the future." Shiro raised his eye at that and shook his head then grabbed his bag. Heading towards the launch bay. 

Launch Bay

The launch bay smelled of salt water, oil and sweat as hundreds of men and woman filed around doing this and that. Shiro gaped in amazement as cars and small submarines were lifted into the air. 

He looked to his right to see a man with orange hair wearing a blue suit. "Excuse me?" Shiro said walking over to him as the man hopped off of a car that was soon lifted in the air. 

"Yes?" The man said turning around to revel a huge orange mustache. The tuft of orange hair not kept back by the gel bounced around. He wore a tight blue suit with with blue shoes. His violet eyes widen when he saw Shiro. 

"Ahh! You must be Shiro. Its so nice to meet the son of the famous Takashi explorers!" Coran cried taking Shiro's hand and shaking it. 

"You must be Coran. I've heard good things from your boss." Shiro said a shaky smile on his lips. 

"Really?! Well I have-" Coran was suddenly interrupted by a yell from above and they both looked up to see a car descending down right on top of them!

They quickly moved out of the way as the car was gently set down. A brown skin man with dark brown hair and a large body hopped off of the car. 

He wore a yellow head band over his forehead and green vest with a yellow shirt and green cargo pants. His brown eyes narrowed onto Coran as he walked over to them. 

"I checked through our food supplies and found this." Hunk took out some greenish sludge and Shiro's stomach did some backflips that were not needed.

"Ah. It looks like you found my green goo. A perfectly balanced meal made by yours truly." Coran said with a proud smile on him.  
"It doesn't smell or look healthy." Hunk said poking it and watching it jiggle like jelly with bubbles popping up to releasing a horrible gas. 

"Is it suppose to do that?!" Hunk cried dropping the goo onto the floor.  
"Don't worry the green goo can last for months and won't expire" Coran said stretching his mustache causing Hunk and Shiro to pale. 

"H-how do you know that?" They both cried and Coran smirked.  
"No wait I don't want to know," Hunk and Shiro cried when Coran opened his moth to reply. 

"Please tell me it's at least edible. Since it takes up 50% of our food supplies." Hunk cried out and Coran gasped out. 

"I would never let Miss Allura starve. Who do you think I-" Coran was suddenly cut off by red lights and a blaring sound overhead. 

"Attention, all hands to the launch bay. We are about to leave." The girls voice said from over the intercom. Coran sighed then slumped and went on his way as Hunk and Shiro watched the goo continue to jiggle. 

"Please tell me that the green goo will not be our main source of food?" Shiro asked keeping a few inches away as he went to Hunks side. Hunk sighed and joined the other man with Shiro behind him. 

"Luckily it only covers half of our food supplies." Hunk said as he followed all the other man and women heading towards the launching bay.  
"Half!" Shiro cried stopping and Shiro quickly ran over to some crates to throw up. 

"Don't worry. We'll survive...probably." Hunk said as he patted Shiro's back. "Anyway I want you to meet a few friends of mine." Hunk said after Shiro stopped throwing up. 

"Really?" Shiro asked looked at Hunk as he wiped his mouth. Hunk nodded and lead Shiro over to another truck that was just about to be lifted. 

"Wait!" Hunk shouted. As he and Shiro quickly jogged over to the truck and got on it as the truck was slowly lifted into the air.  
"Hey big guy, who's the new comer?" A new voice asked from the back of the truck. 

Shiro looked to see a lean man with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. He held a red stick of dynamite in his right hand scissors in his left. He wore blue jump suit with a light blue t-shirt with brown shoes. His long arm tossed over Hunks shoulder. 

"Shiro this is Lance. Lance, Shiro." Hunk said and Lance smiled.  
"Its a pleasure to meet ya Shiro," Lance said holding out his hand. Shiro nodded and shook Lances hand. 

"Anyway...may I just ask but is that real dynamite?" Shiro asked.  
"Of course after all I am the expert on explosives. Didn't the boss tell ya?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow at Shiro. 

"Yes but I didn't expect someone so...young." Shiro said and Lance's eyebrow twitched.  
"I am 25 and plenty old to know how to put together some measly dynamite." Lance cried. 

"Measly!?" Shiro cried and looked around the truck to see labels that read 'Nitroglycerin', 'gunpowder' and whole lot of other things. Shiro paled and turned back to see Lance wearing an impish smile on as his face as Hunk sighed. 

The car then shook as it was set on the ground and Shiro quickly climbed out and backed away from the truck.  
"Don't worry as long as theres no fire. We won't get blown sky high." Hunk said climbing out of the trip with Lance. 

"Uh huh." Shiro said and Lance slang an arm around him.  
"Don't worry Shiro. Nothing's going to blow us sky high. Its a simple mission of getting in and out." Lance said waving the dynamites wick under Shiro's nose. 

"Lance! Quit scaring the newcomer and help us unload!" A voice cried from behind them. They turned to see a short and small boy with glasses. His light brown hair was messy with splashes of oil on it. He also wore a jumpsuit but it was green underneath it was a green and black t-shirt. Brown shoes were covered in oil as he leaned over a truck's hood. 

"Yo Pidge how ya doing?" Lance said and went over to him.  
"Working unlike two lazy bones who are just standing there." He said glaring at Lance and Hunk over his smudged green glasses. 

"Sorry Pidge got sidetracked." Lance said with a laugh.  
Pidge sighed and wiped off his hands with a sort of clean white cloth and walked over to them. 

"Your the newbie correct?" Pidge turned his sharp brown eyes to Shiro. Shiro nodded and stood up straight. Pidge smirked and circled around Shiro. Shiro gulped as his eyes followed his every move. Pidge stopped in front of him. 

"Don't drag us down and I won't have to throw you over board." Pidge said and went back to the truck. Shiro sighed as Hunk and Lance gave him a thumbs up.  
"And you two. I will throw you overboard if you don't help out." Pidge said pointing to them making them freeze up.  
"Now!" Pidge yelled and they quickly scrambled down the gangplank to help out. 

"Shiro!" A booming voice called out causing him to look over to where Alfor was waving to him. Next to him was Allura dressed in a skin blue tight suit. Her hair tied up in a bun and next to her was Coran. 

"It seems like you already meet Pidge the chef mechanic around here." Alfor said patting his shoulder causing him to wince.  
"Yes and you sure do pick them boss." Pidge grumbled out and went back to work. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alfor chuckled out. Pidge shook his head and Allura sighed out.  
"Sir its almost time to go." Coran said and Alfor nodded his head. 

"Shiro You've meet my daughter Allura." Allura waved with a smile and Shiro waved back with a smile. "And Coran," Alfor said and Shiro shakily smiled. "We've meet," Shiro said and Alfor chuckled but cleared his throat and nodded his head. 

"Fifteen minutes until dive. Please all personal get on the submarine." The girls voice said and Alfor clapped Shiro on the shoulder. 

Alfor quickly kissed Allura on the cheek and he then went over to hug Shiro.  
"Watch over my little baby girl okay." Alfor whispered in Shiro's ear and he nodded. 

"Don't worry Alfor if anyone tries anything with Miss Allura I'll do this and this and that and-" Coran said as he did karate chops, "then grab their head like this and wrap them up like that then 1, 2, 3. Sleepy time" Coran snapped his fingers as Allura sighed. 

Alfor laughed and started to walk towards the gangplank.  
"See you guys soon." Alfor said leaving the ship. Allura, Coran and Shiro smiled and Allura started to climb down the stairs leading to the submarine. 

"Good luck Shiro." Alfor said and turned to get off the submarine. Shiro smiled and waved but paused.  
"Who's the person on the intercom!" Shiro yelled to Alfor. 

"Her names Shay. She's very nice. You'll like her." Alfor yelled back and Shiro nodded his thanks.  
He climbed down the stairs and into the submarine. A worker quickly closed the hatch and went onto the next one. 

"Rig ship for dive!" Echoed through the submarine as workers worked to get the submarine ready to submerge. 

In the command center Zarkon a large man with a scar across his left eye stood at the steering wheel. His violet eyes looked down at the crew mates. His hands behind his back as Allura stood by his side. 

"Allura you can now take her down." Zarkon said his voice loud and clear and she nodded her head.  
"Diving officers, you can now submerge the ship." The crew man nodded and started to work.  
The blaring sound of alarms rang through out the ship. As the sound of orders echoed among men. The cuffs holding the submarine let go and the submarine sank down into the dark blue depths. 

The only sound outside of the submarine were the bubbles floating up to the sun as it grew smaller and smaller.


	4. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis a mythical continent said to have sank to bottom of the ocean. Never to be seen again. But Shiro the son of two world renowned explorers plans to find it. Even if it costs him his life... and his heart?!

"So this is what the inside of a submarine looks like." Shiro said as he brought his stuff to his assigned room. "Room 300B," Shiro muttered to himself and opened the iron casted door. 

Inside were two bunk beds and stuff on all but one were scattered across the room. Shiro shrugged and claimed the one not filled with stuff. Which was the bottom bunk and to the right. He sighed and laid down, ready to take a power nap before dinner. He looked to his left to see the one person he didn't want to see in the entire world. 

"Slav!" He shouted and got up to bang his head on the bed top. He groaned in pain while Slav got down from the top bunk.  
"Hello Shiro. The probability of meeting you here in this dimension was 300%." He said smiling at Shiro and who turned his back to him. 

"Shiro-" Slav said as he look at him with sadness. Slav gulped and climbed down his bed to the floor.  
"Why are you here? After all isn't Atlantis just a silly wild goose chase to you?" Shiro snapped causing Slav to freeze. 

"A wild goose chase it maybe but the probability of finding Atlantis is not zero." Slav whispered out and Shiro looked towards him. It was silent as both of them stared at each other until Shiro sighed. Laying back down on his bed Slav smiled and slithered onto Shiro's chest. 

"Slav get off! Your heavy!" Shiro cried but Slavs lanky body curled around him like snake. Forcing Shiro to lay in his bed. Shiro struggled to get Slav off. They continued to wrestle with each other until the squeaking of metal told him another was joining. Both he and Slav looked up to see a man with dark skin walking inside. 

He had dark brown hair with brown skin. A towel hung around his neck and he had no shirt on and wore brown pants.  
"A nice shower after a strenuous work out." He said then casually looked down to see Shiro and Slav. Who paused their struggle to look at the newcomer. 

"Did I interrupted anything?" He asked raising his eyebrow at them. Shiro and Slav froze. Silence eclipsed the room until the man shrugged and went over to his bunk. 

Shiro gasped snapping out of his frozen state to shout, "no no no nonono!" Renewing his pushing to get Slav off to no avail. After struggling for a few more seconds Shiro sighed and laid back down. 

"The name is Shiro and this," pointing to Slav "is Slav." Shiro said then offering his hand to him. Rax arched a thick eyebrow but took his hand.  
"Rax. You better not go near my sister." Rax grumbled the last part out and Shiro quickly nodded. 

"Wait. who's your sister?" Shiro asked.  
"The girl on the intercom. So stay away from her. Its bad enough one man is after her. I don't need another suitor to chase away." Rax grumbled out and dug into his bag for some cloths. 

"Attention. Attention. Can Mister Shiro please go up to the observation deck. Can Mister Shiro please come to the observation deck." Shay's voice said from the intercom. Shiro sighed out and looked at Slav as he looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

"Slav. Get off." Shiro said looking down at him.  
"The probability of that happening is .0009 percent." Salv said hugging him tighter. Shiro stared down at him and sighed.  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Shiro stumbled up and walked over to a crack. 

"Don't make me step on a crack." Shiro said and Slav looked up at him in horror.  
"What about your mother back?" Slav cried out looking up at him. Then looked down at the crack right in front of them.  
"She'll live." Shiro deadpanned and Slav started to tear up. 

"Your so heartless and cruel!" Slav cried letting go of Shiro to scrambled up into his bunk bed. No one made a peep as Rax looked up at the quivering pile of blanket where Slav hide.  
"He actually believes in that nursery rhyme?" Rax asked looking at Shiro and who shrugged.  
"It could happen! In alternate dimensions!" Slav cried from under his blanket. 

Rax snorted and went back to his cloths as Shiro went to leave for the observatory deck.  
"This trip is going to be interesting." Rax said as he hopped into his blue jumper. Shiro couldn't help but agree as he closed the door to their shared room. 

Up at the observation deck

The deck was huge and could easily fit 100 men. There were stairs leading to the steering wheel and observation deck. Underneath it was the control center and communication center where a young girl with dark brown hair and brown skin was talking. 

The entire deck was made of glass. Allowing the people to see outside into the murky depths of the ocean. Shiro walked over to the stairs slowly as he took in the sight. 

At the front was Zarkon next to the wheel along with Allura and Lance. Lance was busy flirting to an unresponsive Allura who was looking at her clipboard. Lounging around the railings were Pidge, Coran and Hunk. Pidge was working on a toy robot while Hunk was busy looking over a recipe book with Coran. 

"Shiro reporting for duty." Shiro said and saluted Zarkon who saluted back. Everyone turned to him and Zarkon as put their stuff away. They formed a single line in front of Zarkon and behind Shiro.  
"Shiro brief us on what you know about Atlantis." Zarkon said

Shiro nodded and started to dig through his backpack for something.  
"Where are they?" He mumbled out as a black board and projector were pulled up by an assistant. They were set across from each other. 

Shiro cleared his throat and went over to a projector. Picking through the slide cards they suddenly tumble out of his shaky fingers. He smiled while scratching his neck and bent down to pick them up. 

"He's not going to last one month like that on this expedition. I used to take lunch money from guys like him." Pidge said as he leaned onto Lance.  
Lance snickered then winked at Allura who rolled her eyes and Coran glared at Lance. Pidge rolled his eyes as well and elbowed him in the ribs. 

A buzz came from the projector as Shiro turned it on and placed a slide inside to show a picture. On it were Atlantian words and a picture of a crustacean like beast with its pinchers tearing ships in half. 

"Before we head into the entrance of Atlantis it is said that a huge creature called the Leviathan guards the entrance. Its said to be so terrible that sailors were driven mad by just seeing it." Shiro said and they all looked at him unimpressed. 

"So its a crab." Shiro looked at Lance and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Isn't it a crawfish?" Shiro asked.  
"Looks like lobster to me." Pidge pipped up and everyone looked at him.  
"Wrong. Its a crab."  
"Crawfish!"  
"It can't be because Crawfish are teenie weenie little things. Who would base a monster off of them!" Lance cried.  
"Crabs aren't that big either." Shiro pointed out.  
"W-well...at least their cooler than yours." Lance cried. 

"What about a lobster?!" Pidge cried.  
"What are you talking about Pidge. Look at those pinchers. Their huge. Definitely a crabs pinchers." Lance cried pointing to the paintings pinchers.  
"What about those smaller mouth pinchers. Those belong to crawfish!" Shiro said pointing to the smaller pinchers that were near the creatures mouth.  
"But its body is that of a lobster!" Pidge pointed to its body and everyone had to agree there. 

"So which is it?" Hunk asked and everyone debated over it while Zarkon and Allura tapped their feet. They both had their arms crossed and faces flushed with anger. Their tapping grew quicker and Coran quietly backed off as their faced pinched in anger. 

"Enough!" They both yelled causing everyone to look at them.  
"It doesn't matter what it is. But if that thing is real then we'll become the prey on this expedition!" Allura said.  
"Shiro continue on with the presentation and no more distractions!" Zarkon said glaring at Hunk, Pidge and Lance. 

Shiro nodded then cleared his throat and went back to explaining. "The Leviathan is a creature described in the Book of Job. The Bible says that out of his mouth comes burning blue lights. Sparks of fire shooting out. But its probably just a statue or a carving to scare away superstitious folks." 

"Thats one hell of a carving then." Lance said and Zarkon glared at him.  
"So how are we going to get to the entrance of Atlantis?" Allura asked and everyone nodded their heads. "Do we have to dig our way in?" Coran perked up at that and straightened up. 

"We don't have to." Shiro turned off the projector and started to draw. "When we reach our destination we will be going down a curve that leads to an underground cavern. There we should find remnants of an ancient highway leading to Atlantis." Shiro said and Coran slumped back down. 

"Captain Zarkon. You might want to see this." An older woman said from the steering wheel. The lady was hunched over wearing a cloak with a hood over her head. Her long white hair and yellow eyes creeped everyone out. 

"Haggar whats the matter." Zarkon asked walking up to where she was.  
"I'm turning the lights on now as we speak." She flipped a switch and lights turned on and lit up the bottom. To show wreckages of boats littering the sea floor. Shiro gaped in amazement as he slowly took in the boats. 

"There's ships here from every era. Greece, Italy, Rome and even Viking!" Shiro said as the submarine pasted by them. 

"C-commander Zarkon. I think you would really want to hear this." Shay's voice said over the intercom and echoed in the quiet room.  
"Shay what is it?" Zarkon asked ignoring Shiro's mumbling as he translated the Shepherds Journal. 

"I picked up something on the Hydrophone that just isn't natural." Shay said and Zarkon raised an eyebrow.  
"Put it on speakers Shay." Zarkon commanded and a click could be heard. 

A deep groan echoed through the submarine causing workers look up. Their eyes wide as they looked at each other. 

"What is is? A pod of whales?" Zarkon asked joining Shay in the communications center. Allura and Coran right behind him.  
"Its bigger and there's only one." Shay said turning the dial up.  
"It sounds almost metallic." Allura said pressing her ear to the microphone. 

"Is it getting louder?" Lance asked looking around the observation deck. Pidge nodded and slowly looked around while Hunk tried to hide behind Lance. The noise died down and everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding. 

"Whatever it was. Sounds like its gone now." Coran said but Allura narrowed her eyes with her lips pursed.  
"Haggar bring us about. Its time we searched for that curve." Zarkon boomed out but Allura continued to stare at the microphone.  
"Allura sometimes the matter?" Coran asked.  
"I don-" the ship violently rocked and tumbled like they were hit by something. Causing everyone to fall onto the floor. The screams of men and women filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome all constructive criticism and if you feel I didn't represent a character fully or well. Please tell me with constructive criticism.


	5. Leviathan Ho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis a mythical continent said to have sank to bottom of the ocean. Never to be seen again. But Shiro the son of two world renowned explorers plans to find it. Even if it costs him his life... and his heart?!

Outside a huge lobster like thing tossed them around like a ball. Gripping them in claw like appendages and smashing them against rocks. The blaring sound of the alarms rang out and red lights dyed the submarine red. Pidge ran through the halls to the motor room. The submarine leaning on its side as she did. 

"Move!" She yelled as she pushed a man into the wall. She came to the motor room to see it filling with water rapidly. She gulped but her eyes were determined as she went down to do her job. 

"Haggar keep the ship stead. Allura it's time we did some lobster hunting." Zarkon shouted and Allura nodded her head.  
"Load the torpedo bay! Sub pod crews lets put your train to good use and get ready for battle!" She shouted and the commands rang into the air as everyone frantically moved about. 

Docking area

Rax was carrying a struggling Slav into the docking area of their pod. The sub pods were tiny submarines that could fit two people. They looked like bullets with wings and on those wings were missiles.  
"Okay boys. Be steady and don't panic." Shay said over the intercom as the sub pod crew got ready to launch. All except one.

"Slav shut up and get in the pod!" Rax shouted trying to jam Slav in the pod. Slav though was having none of that and was gripping the opening of the pod like a cat trying not to get into a bath.  
"But my blanket must be folded just so!" Slav yelled. 

"We," a push, "Are," a shove, "Being," Rax sat on Slav. "Attacked by a giant lobster." Rax gasped for air as Slav started to sweat. "Actually its a Leviathan," Slav gasped out as his muscles shook and Rax smirked giving him one last shove. Making them fall into the pod. Slav quickly tried to scrabble out but Rax was quicker and grabbed him. "And all you can think about is your blanket?!" Rax shrieked as he carried a struggled Slav into his seat. 

"Yes because if I did do my blanket we won't die by a horrific fire ball!" Slav cried as he tried to slip out of Rax's grip.  
"We're underwater!" Rax howled in Slav's face.  
"Fine then we won't die by horrific fire ball...we'll die by horrific drowning."  
"If we don't launch then we'll die either way." Rax snapped as he slammed Slav on his seat and buckled him in.  
"Stay and don't move a muscle." Rax growled at Slav and went to close the lid. 

Outside the Leviathan grabbed the submarine with its pinchers causing the submarine to turn completely on its side. Shiro was knocked off the deck and crashed onto the glass window. He looked down to see a burning red light. He gulped as the eye focus in on him like a camera lens. 

"Its a machine." He whispered out and quickly scrambled to his feet.  
"Shiro you okay?" Hunk yelled to him as he wobbled to his feet and looked down. His eyes grew wide and he gapped at what he saw.  
"Holy sh@t" Hunk said.  
"Pidge would freak if they were here." Lance cackled as he looked down. 

Down in the motor room 

Pidge was doing all he could to stop the ship from being dealt a fatal blow that could cause the entire ship to explode. He turned the valve switch to close off the doors to stop water from leaking in. 

"Sub pod launch!" Zarkon shouted and 9 sub pods were released into the water. They turned towards the Leviathan and gunned towards it.  
"We're going to die!" Slav cried as he frantically checked this and that as Rax steered.  
"Shut up Slav." Rax gritted out as he gunned towards the Leviathan.  
"Fire!" Shay shouted from the intercom. All of them shot at the monster with missiles. 

They exploded onto the monster releasing blue clouds of bubbles and debris. The pelting of explosions caused it to let go of the submarine. It soon chased the sub pods allowing the submarine to escape.  
"We're free. Everyone full power ahead." Zarkon ordered and the crew quickly followed his commands. 

They sped through the water downwards. After they gained a bit of distance Zarkon looked to see the sub pods having trouble holding back the Leviathan.  
"Torpedoes, fire" Zarkon ordered.  
Over the intercom his orders went to the men who who quickly aimed and fired at the Leviathan. 

They hit their target causing it to look up at them. Its mouth glowed a brilliant white and a beam of electricity was fired. Directly hitting the submarine and blasting a hole straight through the middle. 

Pidge was somewhere in the ship turning valves when the bolts from the submarine started to spring out. Forcing him to clear out before he was hit. Climbing up the ladder he quickly ran to a telephone. 

"Commander Zarkon bad news!" Pidge yelled into the phone causing Zarkon to flinch from his voice.  
"We took a huge hit down here and we're taking on water. Fast! Once it hits the boilers we're as good as dead!" Pidge yelled into the telephone. 

"How much time do we have?" Zarkon asked.  
"20 minutes if the bulkhead holds." Pidge said. A huge thundering boom came from the left.  
"5 tops." Pidge said and hung up the phone to go run into an escape pod. 

"You heard them. Move!" Zarkon yelled and the ship hands quickly ran down a ladder. Coran grabbed Shiro by the arm pushed him towards the ladder.  
"Where are we going?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
"Anywhere but here!" Lance yelled nearly dragging him down the ladder. 

"Shay! Sound the alarm! Its time to abandoned ship!" Allura yelled to Shay who looked up from her phone call.  
"Don't you mean submarine Allura?" Shay asked and Allura groaned.  
"Not the time Shay!" Allura yelled.  
"Okay Ma and grandma I love you too but I have to g-"  
"Shay! Sometime today!" Allura screamed and Shay quickly hung up and pressed a button. 

The shrieking of the alarm went through the submarine as Shiro ran through the red hallways. Behind him were Lance, Hunk, Coran, Haggar and Zarkon. While Allura and Shay were a little bit behind with Pidge bring up the rear. They came to a smaller submarine and they were all directed in. All of them buckled up as both Allura and Zarkon took the seats to drive. 

"Allura get us out of here." Zarkon said as he pressed and switched things. She nodded and went to work. 

Outside the submarine was sinking fast and going into a nose dive down. The Leviathan swatted the sub pods away and dove towards the submarine getting ready to deal the final blow. 

"Allura!" Zarkon yelled and looked to see Allura was struggling to push the lever to release them. After no success with her arms. She exhaled and gave the lever a good solid kick. Making it finally move causing the hanger doors, to the outside, burst open. They soon slide down into the water with 2 more mini subs behind them. Just when the Leviathan shot another electrical blast into the ship. 

"Finally. I thought that lever would never move!" Allura cried as she buckled in as Zarkon steered them away from the submarine. They quickly sped through the water and just barely got out of the blast radius of the exploding ship. Behind them the Leviathan continued to chase them. 

The ship was bombarded with debris from the blast. As they dived downward. Zarkon looked back to Shiro and yelled to him.  
"Shiro! Wheres the cavern?"  
"There should be a crevice nearby that should lead to the underground cavern!" 

"Allura!" Zarkon said pointing to a huge opening in the sea floor that you couldn't miss.  
"I see it Zarkon." Allura pressed down the pedal more and tipped the submarine down towards the crevice. 

"Everyone 20 degrees down angle." Allura said through the intercom system. Multiple replies came back but she ignored them and continued downwards. 

The Leviathan was in hot pursuit. Its long reach had already destroyed 6 of the 9 sub pods leaving only three left. They continued to swim down even though blasts of electricity and claws were trying to kill them. The submarine rattled from the explosions and debris. Shiro tightly clasped his book bag to his chest. They finally made it to the crevice and dove down. 

The Leviathan was too big and couldn't follow them. It crashed into the mountain causing rocks to pummel them as they dove. The Leviathan in a last ditch effect continued to fire electricity blasts trying to hit them. Unfortunately it was a straight dive leaving them vulnerable to its blasts. 

The cavern narrowed more and more as they went down forcing them to go single file. Blasts of electricity kept firing nearly hitting their submarine. Everyone held their breaths as the ship rattled and swayed.

Finally it started to curve upwards and away from the monsters blasts. Allura switched to upwards and towards the surface. Finally the subs broke the surface splashing down to float in the water. Only one other sub pod broke the surface as well. 

Opening the latch of the sub marines and they looked around. The cave dark and gloomy. The only signs of life were them. Allura turned on a head light and started to look around a cave. Its yellow glow lighting up the remnants of forgotten buildings and statues. 

An old ruined staircase lead up to the mouth of a cave that was carved out to look like a mole like creature. Its buck teeth baring down on anyone who passes through.  
He

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to follow the exact script and scenes of the movie. I hope you enjoy this story. Also Disney Atlantis if you were wondering great movie so please watch.  
> The tumblr artist poopoe is the one who inspired this fanfic. I normally go for m/m pairings but I like her art work and decided to make a fanfic on it.  
> Url to her tumblr. Safari.  
> http://poopue.tumblr.com


End file.
